jagexfandomcom-20200214-history
Ataxtix
Ataxtix was a game released on 05 February 2009. It was multiplayer and it was removed within a few hours. It was then re-released as virogrid. It is the only old Jagex game that you could get onto on your Jagex account other than RuneScape Classic. It is the most recent old Jagex game and is the only one to have been removed from FunOrb. Introduction Ataxtix is the 1st version of Virogrid. It was released for 15 minutes on February 5th 2009. However it was abruptly taken off and a few days later it was re-added under the name Virogrid. All servers and 2 achievements were renamed Many think this is due to copyright issues with the game Ataxx (which may have been the reason as it is improbable that all servers had a bug at the same time). However others think it was just faults as the two previous releases (Vertigo and Armies of Gielinor) had had many major faults. The reason Jagex used was that Ataxtix was prematurely released, meaning it was released before everything was checked. when that happens means it’s impossible to find the bug unless the server is pretty filled up with people who know what they are doing, and Jagex barely has enough employees to fill 25% of one server! Achievements The achievements were the same as on Virogrid but ones with the word Ataxtix in were replaced with the word Virogrid (Ataxtix Addict became Virogrid Addict and Ataxtix Expert became Virogrid Expert). In some cases if a player got an achievement, the orb coins and achievements would vanish unless spent. However some claim that they kept theirs. The images for the achievements were not changed. The achievements online section surprisingly did not have any glitches, many other games had had some sort of glitch on achievements online (e.g. different names for achievements or displaying hidden ones). Arguments The argument over this game is that many think it is the same as Virogrid however many do not. *The reason people think it is the same as Virogrid is that it is the same game and game-play and there is hardly any difference between the two. *The reason people think it isn't is because they were registered as different games, Virogrid hasn't had the glitches and many things were renamed. Also since there it has a different name it also had different logos and thumbnails. Whether it is or not is debatable. Glitches There were many glitches when ataxtix was released, these were: * When a player was playing mod sallyd she suddenly started making strange moves and claimed it was not here moving but the AI was. The player quickly regained from an extremely bad losing game and beat the AI hands down! * The server was shut down after roughly 32 minutes of it being online. Note: Although the game had many glitches, all the other content had no glitches/bugs whatsoever! Trivia * This game was the first game to be taken off FunOrb (although servers on Armies of Gielinor and Arcanists, for instance, have been removed). However a new model was released 4 days later. * It is possible the word "Ataxtix" was based on the game Ataxx, which in turn was probably a reference to the word "Attacks". It also may be partly based on the words "Tactics". * This game was a remake of the Jagex classic game called Slimewars. * The newspost when ataxtix was released was virtually the same as the virogrid newspost however they swapped the word ataxtix with virogrid. But in doing this the other content in the news article was released 4 days before the newspost that related to it! *This is the 1st game Jagex removed from the internet, that a player could get onto with their account since RuneScape 2. Category:Old Jagex Software